Teacher of the Undead
by ForbiddenxMelody
Summary: [Sequel to Verge of the Apocalypse] Jake and Miley grow suspicious of their science teacher, Ms. Smith. They think that she's a zombie. What happens when they try to uncover her truth identity? What happens when Jake uncovers Miley's other identity?
1. Zombie Dust

Chapter 1: Zombie Dust

Jake and Miley saved the world from the apocalypse a week ago and they are still in eighth grade.

"Ready to go to class?" Jake asked Miley as they get their science textbooks out of the locker they now share. They had a few minutes to get to class before they're late. Miley closed the locker.

"Yeah," she replied, and they walked to Ms. Smith's classroom.

When they got there, most of the class was already seated. Miley took a seat at a desk and Jake sat at the desk behind her. A few students got in after them.

"Good morning class," Ms. Smith said with her usual unenthusiastic voice when the late bell rang.

"Good morning," some reply in monotone. Everyone was already in class and seat. They knew better not to be late for her class.

Ms. Smith looks like a skeleton wrapped with a thin layer of skin. Her skin was very pale with no tan. Her hair was pale blonde and short; just barely above her shoulders. Her eyes were like ice.

"You have 2 minutes to do the bell work," she said and went to her desk.

There was a question on the board. Every day, there is a different one. We write the answer on a sheet of lined paper. On Friday, Ms. Smith collects the paper for a grade. Most didn't care about it.

"You wanna hang out after school?" Jake whispers.

"Sure," Miley replies.

"Mr. Ryan, would you mind giving us the answer to today's bell work?" Ms. Smith asked, more like ordered, as she approached the front of the room.

"Uhh…" Jake said, not knowing the answer.

Opps, they forgot to do the bell work. Ms. Smith was nothing like one of their other teachers, Mr. Corelli. She didn't treat Jake a god, like most everyone. Actually, she seemed to despise him. Ms. Smith opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when someone came into the class. The women looked around 22. She had Sea View's visitor sticker on her shirt, and a Malibu University ID on a lanyard around her neck, with a piece of paper in her hand. Ms. Smith walked over to her. The woman handed the paper to Ms. Smith. She read the paper and smiled.

"Class, this is our new student teacher, Ms. Johnson."

"Hello," Ms. Johnson said joyfully.

A few "hi" and "hellos" were heard from the class.

"She will be joining us for the reminder of the year so she could earn her teacher degree," continued Ms. Smith. "She will quite often be instructing the class." Many of us were glad to hear that. Ms. Smith's lessons seemed dried out and just plain boring.

After class was lunchtime. Miley and Jake met up with Lilly and Oliver after they both bought their lunches.

"Hey guys," Miley and Jake greeted Lilly and Oliver when they got to their usual table.

"Hi," Lilly and Oliver reply.

"So, how's that skeleton teacher of yours?" Lilly asks. She had heard plenty of Ms. Smith from Miley and Jake.

"Haha, very funny Lilly, just be glad that you don't have her," Miley said. It was true, Lilly and Oliver didn't have Ms. Smith as a science teacher, they had someone else.

"Oh, trust me, I am," Lilly said.

In the afternoon, Miley had some extra credit to turn in to Ms. Smith because her grade was slipping. That's probably the only good thing about her class, if you have a bad grade, you can ask for extra credit.

"Do we _have_ to go to her classroom?" Jake complained.

"Yes! I _need_ to turn in this extra credit so I keep doing my Han-," 'I almost said Hannah concerts! I hope Jake doesn't catch on…' thought Miley.

"Keep doing your…?" Jake asked.

"Oh, just what I usually do, ya know? Just being able to hang out," Miley quickly covered up. Jake looked confused for a second, but just shrugged it off as they reached the class.

"I'll be right back," says Miley, and she walked into the classroom to see Ms. Smith sitting at her desk.

"Hi Ms. Smith," Miley said, putting on a fake smile. " I have some extra credit for you." She opened her bag and pulled out some papers, then handed them to Ms. Smith.

"Thank you Miley," Ms. Smith said over politely.

"You're welcome Ms. Smith," Miley said with the same amount of over politeness._ Why am I saying you're welcome for turning in extra credit?!_ Then she quickly left the room.

"Hey Miley," Jake said once Miley got out of the room. "You have something on your shoes…" Miley looked down and saw some weird dusty stuff on her shoe.

"Aww, man!" she whined. "I love these shoes!"

"Wait a second," Jake said, bending down to her shoes. He wiped his finger on one of Miley's shoes. He stood back up and showed Miley his finger, which was now covered in green dust. "I've seen this stuff before, we use it on Zombie High for the zombies. This stuff is very realistic though…"

"…Like if it really was from a Zombie?" Miley asked.

"Yeah… where do you think it was?"

"Well I was standing next to Ms. Smith's desk…"

"I think it's time to start another mission," Jake said with a grin.


	2. Concert Night

A/N: Sorry about yesterday. Fanfiction reposted my story and I don't know why. It has been screwed up lately though. So I thought that I should update quicker, so here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Concert Night

"Another mission?" Miley asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, who else would have that green zombie dust by their desk? Who else could pass as a skeleton? Ms. Smith has to be a zombie, and we'll prove it," Jake said.

"Well…" Miley hesitated.

"Come on, it's not like there is much better to do, and hey, maybe after this, she wouldn't be our teacher," Jake persuaded.

"I'm in!" Miley replied quickly.

"Good," Jake said. "Now, let's go." They headed to the back of the school, which was always deserted by this time after school. Jake always picks Miley up before school, and drops her off at her house after school.

"Why do we always take this way? Going out through the front of the school is quicker," Miley complained.

"There is also people at the front of the school, so unless you want to get stalked, I wouldn't complain," said Jake as they reached his limo, which was parked behind the school. Jake opened the door and Miley got in first, then him. The driver turned on the limo and took the back road to Miley's house, knowing the routine.

"We can sneak in her classroom tomorrow after school. It'll be Friday, so she will leave earlier than usual, same with all the other teachers. And the janitor doesn't lock up until the night shift," Jake explained.

"Do I even want to know who you know all that?" Miley asked.

"Probably not," Jake responded.

"I guess we'll sneak in tomorrow then."

When they got to her house, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Jake," Miley said. She got out of the limo and shut the door. Then she went inside her house and waved to him through the window as the limo drove off. When she was sure that Jake was gone, she ran upstairs and got ready for her concert. She doesn't know why her dad schedules concerts on Thursday nights, but when you have an audience of thousands, I guess it doesn't matter. She went to her Hannah closet and got dress. Then she securely put on her wig and went downstairs.

"Ready bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Ready dad," Miley replied, and they went to there limo.

They picked up Lilly, who was dressed as Lola. Hannah's concert started at 8. She preformed most of her usual songs, but today, she sang her new song, Nobody's Perfect.

"Awesome song, Hannah!" Lilly exclaimed as Miley came off stage after singing her finally song Nobody's Perfect. Lilly's mouthed was stuffed with strawberries and her face was covered with chocolate.

"Thanks Lola," Miley smiled.

After her concert, she signed autographs for a while. Jackson came in with his date, this happens all the time. Jackson comes with a date, a different girl every time, and claims that he's a friend of Hannah Montana. Miley, Lilly, and Robbie Ray got in the limo afterwards as Hannah, Lola, and Hannah's manager. Then they dropped Lilly off at her house. Miley was extremely tired by the time she and Robbie Ray got to her house. She went straight to her Hannah closet and sat down on the couch. Miley unzipped her boots and kicked them off across the closet. Before she did anything else, she laid on the couch. 'I'll just rest me eyes for a minute,' she thought, but of course, she ended up falling asleep.


	3. Blonde Hair

Chapter 3: Blonde Hair

"Hello Jake, how are you?" Robbie Ray greeted to Jake as he opened the front door.

"Hi Mr. Stewart, I'm good. Is Miley ready for school?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her this morning. Why don't you go check on her?"

"Okay."

"Don't forget to knock before going in her room!" Robbie Ray called as Jake shot upstairs.

Jake got to the entrance of Miley's room, and raised his hand next to the door. He was about to knock, when he noticed that the door was wide open.

"Miley," he called as he cautiously walked into the room looking for her.

"Miley…" he repeated right before he got to her closet. Jake curiously walked through regular closet and found himself in a much larger room.

"Hannah?!" Jake exclaimed as he saw the blonde sleeping on the couch. She woke up and tiredly lifted her head. As she did, the wig on her head, which had become undone sometime overnight, slid off. Miley rubbed her eyes, then opened them to see Jake quickly walk out of the room. Horrified, she touched her head, feeling the bun she left it in last night. Then she began to remember everything last night.

Meanwhile, Jake quickly walked out of Miley's room, and picked up pace as he ran down stairs and past a confused Robbie Ray. Miley got out of her room in time to hear the door slam.

Miley shot up; cold sweat dripping off her face. She looked at her surroundings she was still in the Hannah closet. As she got out of the closet, she noticed that the sun was rising; it slipped in threw the blinds. The dream had felt so real to her. 'Was it a sign?' she thought. 'Should I tell Jake my secret?' Miley read the clock, 7 o clock.

"Already?" she thought aloud. She decided to get ready for school a little earlier than usual.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she knew Jake was there. She got her bag and ran downstairs.

"Bye dad!" she called.

"Bye bud!" Robbie Ray calls from the kitchen. "Don't forget, you have a concert tonight." Jackson of course, had already left because he goes to high school, which starts earlier.

"Again?!" she complains as she walks toward him.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea to book two nights at the stadium since your next concert isn't till next month," Robbie Ray explains.

"Alright," Miley says. It wasn't worth whining over, when all the plans were already made. "I'll see you after school," she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and walk out the front door.

"Hey Miley," Jake greeted once Miley had closed the front door to her house.

"Hey Jake," Miley said.

"So, I was thinking, we could sneak in on Monday. It would be better, less chances of getting caught," Jake explained.

"Yeah, sure," Miley replied.

She felt guilty that she hadn't told Jake her secret. She was scared that last night's nightmare would come true, and Jake would find out that she was Hannah Montana on accident, but she was even more scared the if she told him her secret, he would not except it, and then, she would lose everything that they have.

Miley pretty much was spaced out the whole day. Thoughts kept running through her head. Should I tell him? Should I keep it a secret? If I do, what if he finds out himself? Would he be mad? Would he want to break up? Or would he be happy? Yeah, right! What if I told him and he got mad and told the world? Would he do that?

At the concert that night, she performed the same line up as yesterday, except this time; it was to a different crowd. Lilly as Lola, and Robbie Ray, as Hannah's manger, were backstage cheering her on as always.

Afterwards, she signed autographs and then Lilly and Robbie Ray left so she can change out of her concert clothes. A few minutes later, she walked out of her dressing room's bathroom with a purple robe over some comfortable clothes and a matching purple headband over her blonde wig. (A/N: sorta like in "Lilly Do You Wanna Know Secret?") Miley screamed when she saw someone sitting at her couch, but automatically stopped when she noticed it was Jake. Jake and Hannah had been good friends for a while.

"Jake, don't you ever knock?" Miley asked, pretending to be somewhat angry.

"Sorry Hannah, I just wanted to talk with you for a bit," Jake says.

Miley grew nervous; she was worried that Jake would recognize her because Hannah hadn't talked to Jake since before he had gotten together with Miley, which was before the apocalypse almost happened.

"About what?" Miley asked as she hesitantly walked over to Jake and sat on the couch.

"Stuff…"

Miley stared at her lap; too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the way that Jake was staring at her. It took about a minute before Miley realized that Jake hadn't said anything after 'stuff.' She lifted her head and saw Jake staring at her.

"What?" she asked. Jake didn't respond with words. He moved his hand forward. As Miley saw that happening, she backed way, but an armrest only lets you go so far. Jake grabbed a piece of Miley's hair that was lying on her left cheek. Miley didn't know what was going on until Jake held the hair at a position where she could see it. To her horror, the hair wasn't blonde.

It was brown.


	4. Supply Closet

Chapter 4: Supply Closet

When Jake realized her hair was a wig, he slowly pulled it off and gasped.

"Miley?" he whispered; shocked. Miley shamefully nodded.

"No," he said softly while shaking his head in disbelief. "No, no, no," his voice rising in 'no.' "The Miley I know wouldn't keep a secret like this from me. We trusted each other." Jake quickly walked out of the dressing room and slammed the door, leaving Miley to curl up and cry on the couch. A few minutes later, Lilly walked in, still as Lola.

"Hey Han-nah! Your manager says it's time to gooooo!!" Lilly called wih her usual amount of pep. "Oh my gosh! What happened?! She asked Miley once she noticed she was crying. Lilly came to the couch and sat down beside Miley.

"J-jake came in a-a-and f-found out m-my secret," Miley stuttered. Lilly helped her sit up and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be alright Miley," Lilly whispered.

Over the weekend, Miley stayed in her room and rarely came out. Sunday afternoon, Lilly came over to check on Miley. She walked into the room to see Miley sitting in bed with an ocean of tissues surrounding her, watching a soap opera.

"No Guillermo! Don't leave Victoria, you love each other!" Miley screamed at the TV.

"I'm sorry Victoria, I'm leaving," Guillermo said and left.

"Oh, screw you!" Miley said to the TV and threw a tissue at it. The tissue of course, didn't even make it half way.

"Come on Miley, this is pathetic!" Lilly exclaimed as she began to throw tissues into the trashcan. "Jake just needs some time to cool off and think about this." Lilly finished putting the tissues in the trash and sat down on the bed. "When he's ready to talk, he'll come to you. Until then, put yourself together!!"

Miley listened to Lilly's advice. She decided that while she waits for Jake to come to her, she shouldn't be crying over him. Monday, to Miley's disappointment, Jake didn't talk to her all day. In the morning, she walked to school, knowing Jake was probably still mad at her and wouldn't pick her up. After school, Miley remembered their so-called "mission." She, at the moment, didn't care if Jake was coming or not, she wanted to prove that Ms. Smith was a zombie.

Miley's POV

I turned the corner to Ms. Smith's room, but quickly went back when I saw her leave the room. She was of course, wearing clothes that were unhealthily baggy on her. Luckily, Ms. Smith went the opposite of my direction. When she was gone, I went to her door and opened it. The lights were off, so I turned them back on. I heard the door open again, but before I had the chance to see who was there, they covered my eyes and threw me in the tall tin supply closet. I bet it was Ms. Zombie-Smith.

Jake's POV

I walked over to Ms. Smith's room about an hour after school. I almost asked Miley to come, and maybe talked about what happened Friday, but she probably wouldn't have wanted to, not after the way I walked out on her. By the time I decided to talk to her, it was half an hour after school, and I realized she probably went home. I went inside the room and immediately heard a light tapping noise. I followed it to the supply closet and opened its door.

Miley POV

Oh gosh! Not again! I just fell on top of Jake. (A/N: She's talking about in the prequel when she pretty much did the same thing) After I got off Jake, the lights went out and the door opened. Soon after, it closed and the lights turned on.

"Jake?" I asked him.

"I want to show you something," was all he said before grabbing my wrist and leading me out of the room.

Jake's POV

_Where am I?_ I wonder as I wake up. The last thing I remember is Miley getting off me, and then the lights went off. This room was dimly lit and very plain. I was about to check the time on my watch, but I noticed that my hands were tied up to a pole that was behind me.

"I see you woke up," a cruel, yet familiar voice rang.

No…

A/N: Sorry for the late update: writer's block. I switched POV's so much because I didn't want to give too much info away. I hope it didn't confuse any one.


	5. Gone

Chapter 5: Gone

Miley's POV

Jake was leadin me to the roof. "Jake, what are we doing here?" I ask. He didn't answer and continued to walk up the spiral staircase that was for teachers only, and I continued to follow. When he opened the door, I saw that it was cloudy and windy out; it reminded me of when the Apocalypse almost happened.

"Jake, what are we doing here?" I asked again. He turned around to face me. He didn't say anything; he just started walking toward me with an evil grin on his face. Scared; I backed away. When he stopped, I stopped. There were a few feet between us. Jake's eyes began to glow red, and he started… melting?

"YOU'RE NOT JAKE!!!" I shrieked. I backed away from the gray puddle that was what became of the Jake clone. Unfortunately, I had forgotten I was on the roof, and well… I began to fall.

"AHH!" I screamed.

Jake's POV

After she left this dungeon like place, I was able to undo the ropes around my hands.

"YOU'RE NOT JAKE!!!" I heard Miley yell.

I run out the room. Luckily, it was next to the entrance off the school. That's where I heard Miley's voice coming from. When I got outside, Miley was screaming and falling. I dove and caught her in my arms; we both ended up on the grassy ground, side by side. We didn't talk; we were just laid there in silence; panting. She got up and I followed her lead and got up too.

"Are you the real Jake?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Of course I am!" I exclaim. "I kinda just saved you, ya know!"

"Well… just to make sure… what happened almost two weeks ago that only me and the _real_ Jake know?"

"The Apocalypse almost happened," I answer, and Miley sighed in relief. "And Miley… I'm sorry about Friday night at the concert. I overreacted."

"No Jake… I'm sorry. We had become so close, and you trusted me, I should have told you my secret before, not waited for you to find out."

"It's okay Miley, I probably would have done the same thing."

She smiled and kissed me. I pulled away once I remembered something.

"Miley, I have to tell you something important. Ms. Smith isn't a zombie. Ms. John-," I said, but unfortunately was cut off by a familiar icy voice.

"Hello Jake… Miley," Ms. Johnson said, standing a few feet away. Miley gasped once realizing what I was trying to say. I just glared at Ms. Johnson.

"Distract her," I whisper to Miley before taking off to the school building and back into the dungeon like room.

Miley's POV

Great, just great, he left me here with the real zombie. Ms. Johnson tried to chase after Jake, but I stepped in front of her.

"So…" I said.

She gave me an irritated look and picked me up by my neck. I started to grow light head as she squished my neck. I tried kicking her, but she seemed indestructible. Fortunately, Jake came running back before anything else happened. He tackled Ms. Smith to the ground and she released me. I rolled over and watched as Jake then pulled out a knife from his pocket, which was probably what he had gotten from inside just now, and stabbed Ms. Johnson.

She didn't scream, yelled, shout- nothing. She didn't even bleed. It was actually kind of scary, but she was a zombie… so isn't she already dead? She started to disintegrate into the ground.

"Jake?" I whisper after a moment of silence. "What happened to her?"

"She's gone Miley," Jake said. "Gone."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt the weigh lift off my shoulders then and there.

A/N: Sorry if I disappointed any with this chapter. The epilogue is next.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"We lost her," number 119 said to 709. They were watching 'Ms. Johnson' sink into the ground on a wall with a bunch of TV's on it; at least twenty. Each one had a different place of Earth. The two were in a room with walls made of dirt, most likely under ground.

"Sorry guys," 373 a.k.a. Ms. Johnson said to 119 and 709 as she walked into the room.

"It's okay 373," 119 said to her. "We've got others in the schools… and stores and colleges and government… and everywhere else.

"Yeah," 709 piped up. "Soon we'll have the whole world."

"And after that…" 373 continued. "We can even go to the next planet!"

"Exactly!" 119 said. "That was one lost, there's plenty more wins at the moment."

229 walked in and saw 373 there. He joined the group's conversation.

"So I'm guessing the teacher position didn't work," 229 said to 373.

"Nope." 373 said. "That Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart figured me out.

"You know," 229 said. "If you guys had listened to me and started this domination in Romania, then we probably wouldn't have had this problem."

A strange bell rang after 229 said that.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that know," 119 said. "According to that bell, the world is now ours."

A/N: I know what you're thinking: short ending. I know, but that's what was planned. So yeah… zombies took over the world! I'm not going to be writing a sequel to this, but be sure to check out my other stories. Thanks!


End file.
